Once upon a time
by Sunnysodapop
Summary: -Because you see, they don't know you the way I do. They don't know... (In other words, the one where Arthur decides they don't have to be a real fairy tale, no. Just a fake one. You know, the one where there's a once upon a time and they lived happily ever after...) -Not everyone needs to turn into bubbles!


_-Was meant to be the final part of an entirely different fanfic but well...it just didn't work out. Anyone else ever have that kind of problem? No? Just me? Cool._

_-Crows: Symbolize death & destiny_

_-Highly recommend listening to the music box version of immortals by F.o.b._

* * *

-And then my fingers are drumming through the ribbons of milky-dewdrop skin, feeling every soft curve of your precious precious soul(-because nobody human could ever be like you-you're something that doesn't belong here(even when you doyoudoyoudo (with me)).

_ka-kraaaw!_

I can hear the crows talking, you know. They're mocking me, telling me that it's too late. That I was-_am_ a fool.

_He was the knight in shining armor, not you. Give up already cra-caaaw!_

There's an ocean of red spilling down the sides of your chest, where your pretty, pretty heart lays dormant.

So pretty…

_Mine._

Slowly, steadily, crush your pearly-white bones _crinch-crunch_, hug what's always belonged (to meme_me_!), give a little squeeze and-

_Ba-dump, ba-dump-_ really, it's simple. _Ba-dump-_

-grab your heart and give it life(and what better way than wrapped around my fists?!)

Closercloser..._closer_, sweet fingers tither towards your pale chest(time to dive!)-

"Arthur don't!"

**_Swish~swash!_**

\- Iron metal slices the air-

"Stay away!"

Caramel skin and curly hair makes an appearance, her dress is in tatters.

Dark, brown eyes gleam wide in horror and she's never looked more beautiful

with the gash across her forehead while panting with her hands on her knees. How _lovely..._

_Breathe in. breathe out. Breathe in. breathe out._

"Please...you don't have to do this."

_Fool-_

"He was my friend too!"

"Silence!"

"Doing this won't bring him back!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

You see dear, they don't know you like I do. They_ don't_ know.

"Trust me my love. If there's still hope, you must take him to see Gauis."

Ahhh -how the secret spills so easy from between your glowing teeth, my beloved. I could almost kiss you right now with the way you bite your lips

(stop lying pig! You know there's no point!)

_**~ Swish, swash**_

Shiny-silver meets gorgeous, tan throat, presses gently saying hello!hello!

_drip. drop._

-neck swallows hard, perspiration rolling down. More fear in her eyes.

Voice hoarse,"Please..." _please. please. stop this madness?!_

(You forgot how nice her touch was. Even when her hands are twisted behind her back and your grip keeps tightening)

Lean into her ears, cue hershey whispers,"Sorry Guinevere."

(No really, you are.)

_**clack-clack!**_

Sword clatters to the ground, girl unconscious.

(You swear never to hurt your queen again, ignoring how your fist has no apologies).

Bite the big, red apple and promise to be yours so even the witch can't hurt us, my Snow white.

_Join him. Join him. You're nothing without him._~ lullaby courtesy of the crows.

Golden alabaster thrums around your limbs. I'm running to your side(again), tracing those sugar-red lips, no longer thinking.

"Comeback!"

_Always by your side, protecting you (liar. liar-)_

"Stop protecting me damnit!"

_(lIAr. LIaR -)_

"How will you do that if you're dead?!"

Perhaps clench your heart between my teeth? Swallow it whole and then you're mine again. Then the birds can't steal you away either.

"I need you…"

* cough. cough.

yes. yes. dine on your-

* cough. cough.

"Merlin!"

_Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. _

And then I'm glowing ivory-gold like you. Open those glossy, teary-eyes now so we can be one!

_Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._

Your fingers touch my palm, I caress your glass-cheeks in return.

Scraggly voice, "Arthur?"

So warm.

_Mine._

Frail, tired arms around my waist and i'm never letting you go. Hold you till i'm no longer yours.

_Mine_.

Starve the flock one by one as I kiss your fairytale lips_-oo-ahh !_(because you're not human, no. too angel for that-never real.).

_Mine. Mine. Mine-_

Milky-white stretches lazily amidst the yellow surrounding us.

Wooden doors break open.

"Princess! Merlin!"

Too late. We're already gone.

,

,

,

Quite frankly dollop, I don't give a damn either.

* * *

_In case there's any confusion, Arthur did not stab Gwen. He knocked her unconscious with his fist(if that's even possible, idk. But it's fiction so shhh...)_


End file.
